


Forgiveness

by Rekall



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'What-if' ending to the Jack the Ripper arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for WhiteCat

 

 

The rain continued to fall, washing away the blood that had stained the area only a short time ago. A deadly silence fell between the two conscious individuals as they stared down at the unconscious body.

"Contact Lau," came the command from the shorter person as Ciel Phantomhive remained kneeling by the side of his beloved aunt. She was alive but barely, a few inches to the right and Grell's scythe would have dealt a killing blow. As it was Madam Red would be lucky to survive her wounds and even if she did there was still the fact that she was a wanted killer.

"Yes, Young Master," Sebastian replied before disappearing into the night. Despite everything and despite it being the right thing to do, Ciel couldn't simply hand her over to the authorities. Not just yet anyway.

It seemed like hours had passed but really it was only about twenty minutes before the loyal butler returned with Lau in tow. Lau often acted like a moron but he was a useful moron and right now Ciel needed his help if Madam Red was going to live.

In no time Madam Red was transported to a private hospital; after that it didn't take long for questions and rumours to start to fly. Already it was assumed that she was Jack the Ripper's latest victim although no one could understand why the Ripper had targeted a successful woman of high society when his previous victims had been prostitutes. Anyone who knew the truth was keeping it to themselves, after-all there was no need to soil Madam Red's name when it was still unknown if she would survive or not.

"Why?" she weakly asked Ciel two days later when she finally woke, but the Earl could give no reply. It was his duty to report her to the Queen yet he found himself being unable to do so; probably, he supposed, for the same reasons why she couldn't kill him that night.

Gradually Madam Red's strength returned to her. The doctors called it a miracle as they had given up hope when she had first arrived under their care. But the confirmation of Madam Red's survival also brought about new issues. At present moment, only Ciel, Sebastian and Lau knew of her involvement as Jack the Ripper. Officially her butler, Grell, took the blame of Jack the Ripper but there was still the problem of whether or not they would report Madam Red.

Sebastian of course didn't care; he solely existed to serve his master and would go along with whatever Ciel wanted. Lau was indifferent, like Ciel he also had a duty to protect the country but he was willing to let things go especially if it meant that the Earl would owe him one. That meant the decision would come down to Ciel's personal opinion.

"I remember... you watching over me when I was sick," he said to her a week later as he sat by her bedside. Madam Red had regained her strength to a point where she was able to sit up in bed but was still confined to it. "You were so kind, always knowing what to do when Mother didn't."

"You were so ill at times. It made us all worry. You were always so precious to everyone."

"And yet I was always a nuisance to you wasn't I?" he quietly asked; the pain evident in his voice. "Especially afterwards; a constant reminder of what you have lost."

Madam Red didn't know what to say in response to that. It was the truth but at the same time she also deeply cared for Ciel. She couldn't hate someone who was so precious to the most important people in her life.

"I'm sorry," she said; tears freely flowing from her eyes. "You did nothing to deserve my bitterness."

"You saved me. You're not as cruel as you think you are."

"I'll never forgive myself for almost harming you!"

"But I will." Leaning forward, Ciel kissed her forehead. "Goodbye, Aunt Ann."

Within the following week, Madam Red was released from the hospital and with Lau's aid she was transported to another country. Officially, it was stated that she was headed overseas to gain special treatment for her injuries. Unofficially however she was leaving due to her connections to the Jack the Ripper case as both Ciel and Lau deemed that she was too much of a risk towards England. If she decided to kill again, she would now be another country's problem, but they doubted that she would return to those ways.

Despite everything that happened, Ciel wished her happiness and hoped that she could start a new live wherever she was going. She needed to forget about his parents... and himself. His parents were already dead, they weren't coming back. As for himself there was no guarantee how long he would last until he would also meet his end. 

 


End file.
